Brand New World
by Hikari'sGato
Summary: The Inu-gang wakes up in what looks like a post apocoliptic city. There split up and have to find each other.Souta's a what! Rin's gonna be? And who new Kirara could do that!
1. Chapter 1

**First time I've wrote something and actually wanted other people to see it so don't hate me if it's bad. Also sorry if I Spelled Souta's name wrong I am a horrible speller. Obviously don't own any of the characters cept for the mystery girl of course. Tell me if you think it could be interesting enough that I should try to write more **

"Hey kid," a voice rang through his head. "You ok?" it asked not unkindly. Souta moaned and tried to sit up, he

dizzily looked at his questioner, and said in a shocked voice "ne-chan?" "geessh" the girl exclaimed "you must of

really hit your head to think I could be your sister, what part of me looks like I could be related to you?" Souta

was confused, she looked almost exactly like his ne-chan. Except for the gold eyes end silver hair she looke- …

hold that thought, he looked up at her head and sure enough a pair of white, defiantly not human ears, sat right

on her head. "Oh" he said quietly. She looked just like inu-oni-chan and his sister at the same time. Then it hit him.

He started to ask but then the ground started to shake again.

"Hold on" the girl yelled she grabbed him and dove for cover as the earth started to move.

The last things that went through Souta's mind before he blacked out were, congratulations ne-chan, and, I guess this makes me an uncle.


	2. Bakas

**Sense there are 99,646 Inuyash stories on fanficiton I am almost sure no one is reading this. If you are good for you :D**

"Uhg…" Sango stood up and looked around. There was ruble everywhere she turned whole buildings had been knocked down. She looked at the place she had been sealed in, the earthquake had been what had allowed her to escape. However, while she may be lacking in spiritual abilities she, like her family, had inherited a sort of 6th sense and she knew that had been no ordinary earthquake. She rearranged Hiraikotsu and checked her armor and necklace were still in place (the necklace had been a gift and was very powerful in its own way), nothing seemed to be missing. –BANG- Sango darted away at the last second as something was shot at her. "Kuso I need to pay more attention!" Now she could tell she was completely surrounded. More shots were fired and one hit. The world spun as she tried to keep conscious and she managed to pull the dart-like projectile out of her leg before she passed out. Figures started to run toward her, they were defiantly human, and when she woke up she was going to kick their buts for this! DX

Shipo glanced around nervously, the earth had already thrown him off his feet twice today, and he really hoped it wouldn't happen again. He looked around and smelt the air, his nose may not be as sharp as Inuyasha's but it was still amazing compared to a human. "Hmp… nothing but dirt around here" then he gasped his eyes found something. It was a necklace of sorts, made up of a gold rounded circlet with swirly designs all around it that, depending on how it was looked at, could be interpreted as waves, flames, wind, or even vines. The clasp was open at the back but when it was shut you wouldn't know where it was, and the final thing, a small clear marble-like gem that sat in the center of it. However the necklace itself wasn't what he was worried about, it was the specks of blood lying next to it. Shippo looked at it while fingering his own. It was the same except for the circlet was flatter, wider, and silver. The gem was also filled kistune-bi, AKA fox fire, the fire was a light orange with the light blue of the fire's true color on the tips of the flames. If the necklace on the ground was being held by its original owner then there would have been fiery scarlet red flames in the gem. The necklaces had be a gift, from him to everyone in his family. It was very tricky and Shippo still couldn't explain how he did it though he probably could again. He had made 8, one for every one including Kirara, the band was either silver or gold and the boys were wide and flat while the girls were thinner and rounder. The gem was made to hold kistune-bi, and while at the time he had just intended to make it look pretty (he had still been a pup) it had a lot more purposes than just that. What he had intended was for it to change color depending on the person it was made for, for instance Kagome's was dark purple and Miroku's was a dark blue. While that happened so did some unexpected things, including that the closer that they were the brighter they glowed combined with the fact that he could sense them **(duh it was made with his power)** it was great as a locating tool. Also, depending on the amount in the gem, it could be used to cast small scale illusions, if you knew how to use it. The last use had been found out later, someone had tried to curse Sango and it had burned away before it had even touched her. Of course the power wasn't infinite, it had to be filled up over time, but the necklaces were something Shippo was very proud of. He looked at the necklace and picked it up. It was her's, no doubt about, but she would never have carelessly dropped it. She loved the thing, Shippo smiled, remembering how happy she was when he gave it to her. But why was it here? The blood wasn't hers, now that he inspected it was human, but he could still faintly smell her. Well he better get started "Ah that baka she's got a 3 day start on me!"


	3. in which the characters are confused

**Yeah, well now there's 99,757 so take that! Any ways ****domo arigatogozaimashita to **

**AwaitingMyBlackKnight. I am so happy someone is really reading this and actually likes it. Thanks for the **

**advice but since this is my first story saying that it is "Epic" and that people should read seems a little too **

**early. I know what you mean by small chapters, I hate them too, but this is still kinda short. I have to figure out where the heck Kagome and Miroku are.**

"Ouck, eck." Inuyasha coughed up dust for what must have been the kagilienth time. "Great!" he muttered

" Now I have so much dust in my brain I'm making up numbers" He was not in a good mood, it was the third time

that day something had fell on him. He was just happy it was only a tree, the last one had been a building and the one before it a bus.

A BUS! How the heck did a freaking bus get up there! He was still sore in several places and had quite a nice bruise on his back.

He shook his head and kept walking, he had to focus, a little earlier he had come across Sango's sent along with a bit of blood.

Not enough to be more than a scratch but still, it worried him. She was the closest thing he had to a sister and he didn't like it when people messed with _his_ family.

Not that he would ever really admit it of course, and most of the time his worry was unneeded.

Sango was an excellent fighter and could take care of herself even when she was at a disadvantage… except, well there were guns.

While 500 years ago those flimsy little rockets were laughable they had been evolving greatly every couple of years.

Inuyasha didn't like guns, nobody in their small family group did, they had lived in an era were hand to hand combat and your skills with a weapon determined a fight.

Even a bow (though a long ranged attack) depended on skill. With a gun you just point and shoot, even a child could do it, that combined with the noise and (as Inuyasha put it) stench, they tried to avoid guns as much as possible.

From her sent Sango had been most likely dragged somewhere, there was the scent of about 10 humans around the area.

Sango would have been more than a match for them which meant that they had probably shot her. Judging by the blood it was with something small.

Inuyasha shook his head again, who knows how long they had been sealed for, and guns were probably the least of his problems.

He fingered his necklace, the band was gold and the fire was silver, 'first things first' he thought 'I'll find Sango and then she'll help me find everyone else and then we can figure out what the hecks going on.

* * *

><p>'Is this for real this time?' she thought 'I don't think I could take loosing another one.' Then the earth shook again, she grabbed onto the edge of the sink and tried not to fall.<p>

"Rin" a voice yelled "Daijobu? You're not hurt are you?" "No" she answered "I'm fine." He rushed in anyway and looked her over

"You're sure your fine? And I don't just mean from the quake, you've been acting strange lately and have been sick."

So he had noticed, but he still did not get it. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry, for all his knowledge and age Sesshomaru could be completely oblivious to obvious things, no, perhaps that's why he was, she would not want him any other way.

Sesshomaru, for his part, was confused and a little hurt (though he would not admit it, he's a lot like Inuyasha in this way don't you think?) he had no idea about what was wrong with Rin.

All he knew was that she smelled… different, not in a bad way but a strange one, so he thought that she must be sick.

He had noticed it a few days ago and was going to confront her about it when the first quake happened.

However he was interrupted but the sudden reappearance of his brother and the other members of his makeshift family's scents.

He was sure the quake had something to do with them (when didn't it) they were always in the middle of something.

Though he wondered why now? It had been over a decade sense he had seen or heard from any of them.

Immediately afterwards it was anounced that the building was to be evacuated, even though it had not been too badly damaged they had decided to play it safe and move everyone to hotels. outside the supposed danger zone.

He had been all too happy to get Rin somewhere safe that he had forgotten to ask her. Now he was going to, she was definitely sick.

Now that he thought about it the last time he had smelled something like this was when Kagome was-

his eyes opened wide. "Rin" he said. "What?" she asked not quite meeting his eyes. "Rin, are you pregnant?"

* * *

><p>If anyone had bothered to look at Tokyo Tower they would have seen a strange sight.<p>

Not that there was anyone there to look at the tower in the first place.

Okay so there was a squirrel, but it was a very stupid squirrel because if it had a brain even close to the size of the nut it was carrying it would have been out of their faster than you could say kaze no kizu.

However the squirrel was there and if it had looked up this is what it would have seen.

From far away it looked like a blob, a blackish greenish blob that could have been anything.

However, on closer inspection it was revealed that it was a person. The black was from the hair, it went down to his waist, for the person was a boy, and green for the shirt.

It was a lot like something you would find as the top to some ancient clothing except that it was tighter fitting, and was completed with some jeans that he had found somewhere.

Not counting the fact that he was sitting a support near the top of the tower and his strange dress he looked normal enough, except for pair of fuzzy ears on top of his head and the coal black tail waving behind him.

Okay so I lied there's not a lot of normal going on with this kid.

He was humming to himself while looking at the city "ah, where is everyone?"

He took a deep breath and smiled, he had found the kistune's scent.

He would follow him and then he would lead him to the others.

Then he frowned, only one thing bothered him, the earthquake was defiantly caused by a yokai, but how or why he did not know, something big was starting.

The squirrel finished its nut.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it was somewhat good. Might take me a while to write something else as I said Kagome and Miroku are still MIA so I gota go find them. <strong>

_**Also I need help, I need 5 names. 4 for quadruplet girls with the maturity of 12 year olds and their older tortured brother who is gona act like a 16 year old any suggestion? **_


	4. In which Kirara predicts and skirts suck

**Sorry it took so long for me to finish this. I had a really busy summer.**

** I went to California to my aunt and uncles for a week and when I got back I was in a weird Danny Phantom/Saiyuki stage. **

**Not crossovers but I read a bunch of those fics. Found out what 3589 meant (to me 39 is weird but not as weird as Sanzo/kougaiji! 58 is cute though) **

**Then I watched Soul Eater which was AWSOME! Still have to reads the manga though. **

**Then I went to the Grand Canyon/Zion Park /Las Vegas! Now I'm home and starting school tomorrow NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **

Kirara licked her lips as she walked, she was thinking hard as to what she should do next.

She had been wondering around for a while and still had not located her family.

She had stopped to eat a squirrel that was wondering around (stupid thing didn't even blink) and was now trying to plan what to do.

There was never a question of looking for the others or not, they were her family and she was going to protect them whether they wanted her to or not.

Though she loved them all sometimes she thought they were a trouble magnet. Despite all that they were hers, her kits, or would it be pups?

She stopped for a bit and thought for a second, she had always seen Sango as her kitten. When her mother had died she had taken her and her brother and had made a vow to protect them.

She had not done this since she had met Midoriko and she had always been with her since then. When Sango had joined the others she had soon learned to love the small band of strange companions, and fought furiously time and again to protect them.

But though the humans could be considered kits Inuyasha was no cat and what about Shipo? She had heard foxes referred to as both.

She shook her head and laughed at herself, they would defiantly win the strangest family of the year award. She stopped suddenly and looked at the ground, there was a silver hair lying on a rock. She sniffed around, Inuyasha, Sango, humans, and blood.

The blood was from Sango but it was such a small amount that if she hadn't been so familiar with it she would have missed it entirely. She let out a mew of frustration. She could guess what happened.

1. Sango crawls out from the ruble left by the earthquake

2. Trigger jumpy humans who appear to be looking for dangerous err… things (they had nearly put a couple holes in her head when she walked past them in kitten form) see her in her armor and with her weapons

3. They shoot her, pretty self explanatory right? Inuyasha probably showed up after that

4. They probably knocked her out but when she wakes up…

Kirara almost pitied them.

* * *

><p>Kagome climbed over more rubble and scowled once again at her skirt.<p>

She had found half destroyed store with some clothing in it and thought it would be more blending than her miko garbs.

Unfortunately the only things not destroyed were a green blouse and a black skirt and, while they looked great and she had nothing against the clothes, it was not the most practical thing to be climbing in.

As she walked she could feel the auras of a lot of humans and one or two youkai.

Every time the humans would get close a demon its aura eventually blinked out along with a couple of humans.

She wanted to go help but they were to spread out and she had to find her family first.

Kagome yelped as she tripped over the skirt again she sighed; it was going to be a very looong day.

* * *

><p><strong>Miroku: Where the heck am I?<strong>

**Hikari'sNeko: Relax I'll write you in the next chapter**

**Miroku: Why didn't you put me in this chapter? I have to go save Sango! By the way… would you like to bear my chi- *slap***

**Hikari'sNeko: Because I'm lazy, Sango is fine, and no. I'd be more worried about **_**you **_**right now than Sango.**

**Miroku: *gulp* A-ah please review so that she doesn't drop me somewhere nasty!**


	5. In which Miroku is thought tohave adress

**Miroku: I hate you people no one reviewed so now I'm probably going to get thrown into a snake pit or something. **

**Hikari'sNeko: Well I was thinking about it… actually I wasn't really going to write anything at all. I was just gonna say you fell off a cliff. **

**Miroku: -_-… when did you get so evil?**

**Hikari'sNeko: Last week! I'm trying something new **

**Miroku: Seriously? How's that working out for ya?**

**Hikari'sNeko: Honestly not well I keep forgetting. **

**Anyway as I was saying I wasn't going to write anything but someone *cough* ****Ruon jian**** *cough* decided to alert this story so I figured if someone wanted to read it then I owned him something.**

**Miroku: *gets down on knees* oh thank you alerter dude**

**Hikari'sNeko: Um… ok. Anyway I am thinking about stopping this are at least putting it on hold for a long time. **

**What with school, and there's a play coming up (I'm a tree, I hope tree 2 to be exact but it just said tree so…?) not to mention that I like to procrastinate. Anyway here you go.**

"Ahh" Miroku sighed "I really must have pissed of some kami. Let me see… there was that lake goddess but if I remember Sango solved that be hitting me.

I wish she would understand that I'm only teasing, she can be so violent at times."

But of course, he thought, that was one of things he loved about her. "Oy you there what are you muttering about!"

Miroku looked up and immediately remembered his predicament. There were several men standing around him all holding guns, all of which (of course), were directed at his face.

The men were heavily armed and appeared to be in a uniform of sorts. Kuso!

That meant they were likely with the government, Sango and Kagome-sama were going to kill him later.

He though fast "Now now gentlemen were all reasonable people here I'm sure we can work something out."

"Reasonable!" One of them stated "Were not the ones in a dress!"

Miroku was affronted! His ceremonial robes were most certainly NOT A DRESS!

Yes they were a bit out of style this century… ok so a couple centuries but still.

"If you're done talking then get a move on the capt'n wants all suspicious people brought back to base and this guy's suspicion if I even saw it."

Miroku sighed this was not his day. He REALLY wondered who he'd pissed off.


End file.
